New Beginnings
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Jack and Nicki finally tie the knot.


New Beginnings

Rated: G

Season: possibly early seven/ Could be any  
Spoilers: none really

Summary: Jack and Nicki finally tie the knot

Pairing: Jack/ Nicki

Disclaimer: (The characters of Stargate SG-1 don't belong to me. They are property of the Sci Fi Channel, Gekko Film Corporation, and their respective creators. )

Credits: Song "All My Life" preformed by Aaron Neville and Linda Rondstat owned by writers, etc.

* * *

New Beginnings  
  
Major Nicole Walker and Dr Janet Fraiser browsed in the Colorado Springs boutique. It was two days until Nicole Walker became Nicole O'Neill and she had yet to find a dress.

"What about this?" Janet asked, holding up a pale pink dress.

Nicki looked, tilted her head, and looked again. She shook her head. "Not quite." Though Nicki had never been married and could have done the 'white' thing, she figured toting her three-month-old daughter down the isle with her might not make the concept behind the white dress quite believable.

Janet had already selected the dress she would wear as Maid of Honor. It was a royal blue, calf length velvet dress with long sleeves, but off the shoulders. Nicki eyed a long, ivory gown.  
"I think I'll try this on," she said.

As soon as Janet saw her friend in the dress, she knew this had to be the one.  
Nicki stood in front of the shop's mirrors as she turned this way and that, admiring the fit.The ivory dress was ankle length, a few inches shorter in front than back. It too was off the shoulder with long sleeves of just ivory lace. It had a fitted bodice, also covered in lace, and a V waist that filled out into a long skirt that was just full enough to cause it to ruffle when she walked. The material was a silk blend, which gave the skirt just a hint of shine when the light hit it. The dress closed with buttons down the back of the bodice. It was formal and elegant, but not over stated. Nicki nodded, holding her hair in a loose up-do. "I think this is it."  
  
Jack O'Neill, groom to be, had a lot less work to do. He just had to make sure his dress uniform was back from the dry cleaners and get a shine on his shoes. His only other task for the day was to call Colonel Dower, over at the Academy and make sure the Sabre Drill Team was going to be present and accounted for at the Chapel; just to be on the safe side, Jack thought he'd call the Chaplin, Major Kiniski as well. It wasn't every day the Petersen Air Force Chaplin preformed a wedding at midnight. And Jack didn't want to show up at the church only to find something gone wrong. As Jack gave CJ her bottle, he made his phone calls.  
  
Daniel, best man in training, was making sure all that and more got done. He had picked up his dark blue suit and Jack's uniform at the base cleaners just a few minutes ago. Then it was off to the Cheyenne Mountain Resort to make sure the plans for the reception were all going well.  
What Jack had made to look like a last moment surprise to Nicki, had actually been an on going project for the past six months. Booking the resort on New Year's had been a feat in itself. But Jack had done it. All Daniel had to insure was that the instructions were being followed like Jack wanted. The wedding reception was technically a New Year's Eve party and was going to be held before the ceremony. Jack had done this for two reasons: if either he or Nicki got cold feet, which he doubted, well then there'd be the whole party to cancel and all that wasted food and cake. (He had said this strictly tongue in cheek to Daniel). And secondly, although Jack wanted to share the special occasion with everyone he knew, he kind of wanted the ceremony to be more private. If the majority of guests went to the reception first, they'd probably be less inclined to attend the ceremony at the church at midnight. So, party first, then business.

* * *

New years Eve was clear, albeit cold, in Colorado. The large ski resort, with it's elegant ball room, was filled with people, all out to wish Jack and Nicole well. The partygoers included almost all of the SGC crew, many NORAD staffers, and old friends of both Jack and Nicki's.  
There were stunning burgundy and royal blue tablecloths and decorations. On one table was a three tiered, heart shaped wedding cake with white frosting and blue roses. The plastic wedding couple on top, instead of being traditional, was small military figures; a man and woman, in full Air Force dress uniform.  
A lovely dinner had been served and many friends, including General Hammond and Janet Fraiser had stood and made speeches for the newlyweds to be. Once the band arrived, dancing commenced.  
  
Jack enjoyed seeing Nicki at the center of attention, being led around the dance floor by Daniel, George Hammond, Teal'c, in a classy black suit and fedora hat, and even Paul Davis. Though not much of a dancer himself, Jack noticed Sam Carter hadn't spent much time out there either. While the band played "Can't Take My Eyes off of You", Jack made his way over to the table where his CI2 sat, in a gorgeous green dress he noticed.  
Jack sat down next to her. "Hey," he greeted.  
Sam smiled. "Sir,"

"I, uh, thought you had a date for this little shindig," he said, remembering her saying something about having a friend coming in from Denver for the wedding.  
Sam shrugged. "He couldn't make it. Something came up at the last minute."

Jack nodded. The song changed then. It was the classic "Stand By Me."

Jack held out a hand to Sam. "Dance?" he asked, standing.  
Sam blushed slightly. She didn't want to refuse.

"Come on," Jack persisted. Sam finally stood and took his hand. Jack led her to the dance floor, where they fell into an easy step.

_"…no I won't be afraid…just as long as you stand…stand by me…"_ Jack remembered just how long he and Sam had been friends. There had probably even been times when he, at least, had entertained thoughts of…something else. And through it all, she had stood by him.  
  
Sam Carter left the dance floor after her turn out with the Colonel. She had to admit, this whole wedding was making her a bit melancholy. She wasn't sure why. She had grown to like Nicole and was glad Colonel O'Neill had found someone that made him happy again. She couldn't be fonder of CJ. Sam loved being dubbed "aunt" Sam by the Colonel. But still, something about weddings…made her just a bit blue.  
She walked out onto the terrace, away from the party. It was cold, but still the clear weather held. She pulled her wrap tighter.  
"Sam?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned and saw Daniel, all polished and shined in his suit.  
"What are you doing out here in the cold?"

She shrugged; gooseflesh making it's way up her arms. "Just getting a little air."

Daniel came out to stand beside her. "May I?" he asked.  
Sam nodded. Daniel draped an arm around her shoulders.  
"I love weddings," he said then.  
"I'm not too fond of them," she replied. "Too many things can go wrong."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh, Sam, look, I know we've tried this before, but…do you think maybe…"

Sam knew Daniel was asking her out again. Maybe it was the cold getting to her brain. Or maybe it was not liking that melancholy feeling.  
She smiled. "Daniel, I'd like it if you would escort me to the ceremony."

That seemed to be good enough for him. He smiled in return.

Jack took his bride to be in his arms. Nicki smiled up at him as they took the dance floor.  
"You've been practicing," Nicki said with a smile as Jack twirled her onto the floor.  
The band was playing "Wonderful Tonight", and doing a fine job of the Eric Clapton song.

"I can't wait to marry you Jack O'Neill," Nicki said as they swayed to the music.  
He smiled down at her.

* * *

The church, the famed Air Force Academy Chapel, with its arches and stained glass, looked stately and regal. Inside, candles lit the chapel. Hundreds of candles. They flickered on every available surface.  
Friends had begun to arrive for the ceremony.  
  
Daniel and Janet, arm in arm, walked down the isle, while the musicians played "Everything I Do, I do it For You." Daniel took his position in front of the minister beside Jack; Janet took hers on the opposite side. Jack smiled, somewhat nervously, at his best man. "You got the ring, right?" he whispered from the corner of his mouth, never breaking his stance.  
Daniel nodded.  
  
The music ended. A new song began. It was not the traditional wedding march. Nicki had picked out her own song that she wanted played as she walked down the aisle.  
  
_....Am I really here in your arms?….  
....Its just like I dreamed it would be…  
  
....Feel like I'm frozen in time… you're the only one I can see… ....Hey I've looked all my life...for you… now you're here.  
...Hey I've spent all my life… with you…all my life  
_  
_....And I never really knew how to love…I just hoped somehow I'd see ....Asked for a little help from above…send an angel down to me  
  
....Hey I've looked all my life…for you…now you're here ....Hey I've spent all my life with you ....All my life  
_  
_....Never though I could feel a love so tender… ....Never thought I could let those feelings show…  
  
.....Now my heart is on my sleeve… ....And this love will never leave…  
_  
_....I know….  
....I know…  
  
....Hey I've looked all my life…. for you… and now you're here ....Hey I've spent all my life… with you…all my life ...All my life…  
_  
Nicki, in the stunning dress she and Janet had picked out, carrying a now sleeping baby Charlotte in a matching off white gown, began her walk slowly down the long nave.  
Their friends, including Samantha, Teal'c, and George Hammond, stood as she entered. As the song was ending, Nicole arrived to stand beside Jack. She smiled and met his eyes.  
Both parents gave their sleeping daughter a kiss, then handed her to Mrs. Grandy, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She took Charlotte back to her seat.  
The Chaplin, Major Tom Kiniski, smiled at the couple.  
  
"I've preformed many weddings here in Colorado Springs; many military men and women began their live together here; but none, not in my twenty three years as a Chaplin, have ever had the inclination to marry at midnight on New Year's Eve." Some muted chuckles came from the guests.  
"But, then again, when someone like Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill decides to get married, he does it, like everything else he does, in a big way." Kiniski smiled at Jack, who shrugged slightly, neither denying nor confirming.  
"So, here we are, at just a few minutes until the New Year begins. So lets get on with things." He turned to Nicole.  
"Do you, Nicole AnnaRose Walker take this man, Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill to be your husband? To love, trust, honor and keep until death?"

Nicole, moisture forming in the corner of her eyes, looked at Jack.  
"I do," she said softly.  
"And do you, Jonathan Michael O'Neill take this woman, Nicole AnnaRose Walker to be your wife? To love, trust, honor and keep until death?"

Jack swallowed. Never believing this would happen, he gazed back at the woman who was soon to be his wife.  
"I do."

The Chaplin turned to Daniel, who stood, beaming, next to Jack. "You have the ring?"

Daniel nodded, knowing his cue to remove the ring off his pinky finger where he'd placed it before the ceremony. He pulled at the ring. It didn't budge. Daniel's face began to lose color. Jack glanced over.  
Daniel pried at the ring again. "Stuck," he muttered to Jack, who was now giving him more than a concerned glance. Jack grabbed Daniel's hand to offer assistance, needed or not.  
Jack pulled at the ring, and consequently, Daniel's small finger.  
"Ow!" Daniel exclaimed, but the ring was removed, yanked actually, from his finger.  
Jack now held the ring. The Chaplin stifled a chuckle.

"Jack, place the ring on Nicole's hand."

Jack did this graciously, and noticed Nicki's trembling as he did.  
"Nicole, you have a ring for Jack?"

She nodded. She'd held on to the silver band herself. And she now placed it on Jack's left hand.  
"If you will join hands and remember that the rings are a symbol of eternal lasting love that has no beginning and no ending. The couple has something each would like to say in lieu of vows." He nodded to Nicole.  
Her voice was soft, and meant to be heard by only Jack.  
"Jack, you have given me reasons that I never knew existed to live, and to love, with all my heart," her voice quavered and threatened to break as a single tear slipped from her eye. "Thank you."

Jack reached up with his free hand and used his thumb to gently wipe the tear from her cheek. He had tried to think of what he was going to say for days now, but nothing ever seemed quite right. So he said what he felt, right at that moment.  
"Nicki, I never thought that anyone could come into my life and make it complete again, make me whole again. But you have. And you've given me love, and a daughter, and those are things I will never take for granted."

"So, at exactly zero hundred hours, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jack pulled Nicki in tight. He kissed her deeply; hoping everyone in the church saw then and there that this was what was meant to be.

"I present to you all, Colonel Jack and Major Nicole O'Neill."

The traditional Air Force motto song began to play as Jack and Nicole walked down from the front of the chapel.

"Company, present!" The drill sergeant commanded his drill team, whose swords immediately came unsheathed and bared at chest level. All along the isle, the drill team formed an arch with their swords that Jack and Nicole walked under. At the final pair, the swords were dropped in front of the couple barring their passage any further until they kissed again. The kiss was given, the swords were raised, and Jack and Nicole moved toward the doors.  
They would start the New Year as newlyweds. And what better way to kick off a year? 


End file.
